


Shoes With the Zips

by phandomghostwriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, in their shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomghostwriter/pseuds/phandomghostwriter
Summary: Phil borrows a pair of Dan's shoes for a date. When things start going really weird he learns a lesson about living someone's life in their shoes.





	Shoes With the Zips

**Author's Note:**

> I do not cast any aspirations on Dan and Phil, this is just creative writing, albeit weird creative writing.

“Hey Dan! can I borrow your black shoes with the zips?” Phil shouted from his room.

“Bloody hell you don’t have to yell I’m right here,” Dan flinched walking through the threshold of Phil’s room.

“Sorry didn’t see you there,” he cringed, “could I please borrow them? None of mine work with this right now,” he said motioning to his outfit. He was in a hurry. He had a date with a girl called Laura in Barnsbury in a half hour and he had a car picking him up in ten.

“What exactly is **that** Phil,” Dan said smiling while motioning to his outfit.

To be honest Phil had no idea what he was doing. He rarely dated for the sheer fact that most people after a quick internet search, would find out a lot of information about him. A lot, being fictional scenarios including him and his mate having sex in just about every way you could fathom, as well as a lengthy amount of cringeworthy video material dating back to 2006, and that was there on purpose. People didn’t tend to make past 2 or 3 days of correspondence.

Somehow, he had struck up a conversation with Laura, an event planner, who somehow knew nothing about Phil and took his word when he said he was in video and radio production and simply left it at that. Had he spoke more with her he would have given her more information, but as he hadn't learned a whole lot about her. He made sure to keep his last name private on dating sites, and had successfully made it two weeks without her stumbling on any of his content. To be honest he wasn’t sure if he was interested or not yet, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity of a date with someone who was attractive, funny, and most importantly had no idea who he was. This was proven in no better way than when she suggested they spend their first date at The Egg, a London night club.

“This is my party shirt,” Phil said offended. It was a green short sleeve button down with blue whales on it. He could count on one hand the number of times he wore it and he never filmed a single video in it which for some reason made him feel better about going out in it.

“Phil you look ridiculous, and I am just being brutally honest because you have exactly,” he checked his phone, “seven minutes to figure your shit out.” Dan blew past Phil and began riffling through the hangers looking. Phil had no idea what he was looking for and really didn’t care at the moment, he was still sorting out his ego.

"I like this shirt thank you," he retorted.

Suddenly Dan turned around to look at Phil. “Take that off Phil, and yes you can borrow my shoes, but not if you are wearing that shirt,” after a moment of more riffling he looked back again to see phil with just the top two buttons undone, “You’re not wearing it Phil,” he said shaking his head and continued searching.

He finally emerged with a maroon shirt with polkadots on it. He took it off the hanger and threw it at a now shirtless Phil, and proceeded to walk out of the room.

“He is in a right mood,” Phil mumbled to himself. He had worn this shirt a number of times. He had to admit, it did look much nicer on him. He hadn’t filmed in it, but he had posted an Instagram photo in it, and wore it to meet and greets which for some reason made him uncomfortable though. What if someone recognized him? What if she didn’t like him? What if he had to dance? He was soon drawn out of his thoughts though by Dan bringing in his pair of black Allsaints zip shoes.

He walked up to Phil and held them in front of his face. “Philip Michael Lester, do not under any circumstances let anyone be sick on my shoes, and that goes for you.” Phil just gave him a little salute and began putting them on. When he was stood back up Dan rolled up his sleeves and fixed a flyaway piece of his hair and deemed him officially ready to go when Phil’s phone dinged signaling the car was there.

 

___

 

 

Dan always felt uneasy when Phil would go on dates. He never knew what to do with himself. He always found himself wondering what Phil was doing, and how it was going, and if they were getting on.

It wasn't like he couldn't function by himself. He had plenty of things he could do, and he even enjoyed an empty flat from time to time when Phil would be off running errands or with his family, or with a friend. He just hated the way he felt when Phil would go on a date.

Dan didn’t have very high hopes for this one, and he honestly wondered why Phil was going. He knew why of course, it was an opportunity that was rare to meet someone that didn’t stumble upon any of their content. Phil could just be himself without the pretense of Amazingphil. He likely would have taken it up as well, but when Phil had told him that they were going to The Egg he almost spat out his water he was laughing so hard, and then he realized how serious Phil was taking it. He felt pretty bad for laughing at him. Phil hated night clubs, he made a bloody video about it. Millions of people knew Phil hated night clubs, and here he was going to a night club like it was the best idea in the world. It just seemed like a waste of time to Dan. He would rather be doing something else, not be sat here waiting for Phil to get home from a night club, a fucking night club.

He let out a deep sigh and walked into the lounge to watch an episode of The Crown. If Phil was gone then Dan can watch The Crown he resigned.

 

 

___

 

 

Phil was feeling nervous yes, but he was excited, that was until about ten minutes ago. He couldn’t help but feel like he was wasting his time. What was he doing going to a bloody night club anyway? He hated night clubs, he thought, he even made a video about it! He slumped down into the back seat letting out a deep sigh. He just hoped that this time he wouldn't have to slink away from any bald men that wanted to punch him. 

 

 

___

 

Dan switched on the TV and selected The Crown from the menu. He was actually feeling pretty mischievous about it. He almost thought to text Phil a photo just to make him jealous, but he decided against it. He didn't want to bother him on his date, as though he felt uneasy, he actually did want him to have a good time. He made sure their surround sound was on and the theme music began to play filling their lounge with orchestral music. Yeah, okay, maybe tonight wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

 

___

 

 

Phil was still slumped in his chair when suddenly he heard orchestral music coming through the car radio. It was an odd change, seeing as the driver had just had some 2000’s pop playlist running, but he went with it. He was honestly getting sick of the NSYNC/Christina Aguilera mashup that had been playing. He loved movie and television soundtracks. Soundtracks. _What the, is this from The Crown?_ “Excuse me miss, but is this the theme for The Crown?” he asked. It was as if a wave had washed over him. The little world he was just tethered to was pulled away as quickly as it arrived and Brittney Spears was playing loudly in his ears again. ' _How weird,'_ he thought.

“I’m sorry what?” She asked turning the music down, and Phil could just barely hear what sounded like a hum of voices in the background, ‘ _must just be the people outside_ ,’ he rationalized, even though they were moving 60kmp.

“Oh! I was just saying I love this song!” He smiled as she looked at him like an alien in the rear view mirror and then he looked down trying to hide the blush that soon spread across his entire face.

 

 

___

 

 

“Oh for Fucks sake!” Dan could hear music coming from where he rationalized was outside. “So much for having the windows open tonight.” He Paused it and got up to close all the windows. Even after he had closed every window, including the one in the kitchen, the music still seemed to seep through and it sounded like it could be coming from one of his neighbors at this point. It was Brittany Spears of all things. He pressed play again this time turning the volume up on the television.

 

 

___

 

 

The voices were getting louder and Phil thought he may actually be going crazy. When he finally pulled up to the club he had never been so happy to show up to a night club in his life, if only to get out of that car. He got out his phone and texted Laura informing her that he had arrived. His nerves came back quickly, but the voices quickly joined those who were waiting outside. There was a bit of a line to get in and he stood there shivering. Why had he forgotten a jacket. He knew that soon the heat of the club would be stifling, but for now he stood there bouncing on the balls of his feet swishing his fingers together with anxious energy while his jaw clenched down against the chill. The theme song from the Crown played over and over in his head. 

 

 

___

 

 

Dan started to feel really anxious for some reason. All of a sudden the TV seemed too loud, he felt cold, and his teeth began to chatter. He turned the TV off completely and grabbed a blanket on the end of the couch to wrap himself in. He shouldn't be feeling cold, he had just got done closing all of the lounge windows. He pulled his knees tight to his chest and rocked back and fourth trying to calm his breathing. He could still hear loud voices now, and this time the sound seemed to be right in his ears. What in the actual hell was going on? If this continued he might actually text Phil. He really didn’t want to ruin his date just because he was having some weird mental crisis, but that was what it felt like, a mental crisis. Phil never got to go on dates though, so he was going to try to stick it out a little longer. He stared at his phone on the coffee table and then shut his eyes trying to relax. The warmth from the blanket seemed to be helping and he continued breathing deeply.

 

 

___

 

 

Phil wasn’t sure how but he slowly was able to feel his jaw unclench and all his rocking up and down on the balls of his feet seemed to be warming him up. He felt like someone had placed a nice warm blanket around him and slowly but surely his shoulders began to lower from their place next to his ears. Also the voices stopped, like completely stopped.

It wasn’t long before he saw Laura. She looked like she did in all of her pictures. She had brown hair down to the middle of her back and a straight across fringe. Her lips were a dark purple, which Phil thought was cool. She had on a tight black dress and a black leather jacket which reminded him a little of Faith Lehane. She also had thick rimmed glasses which suited her nicely. One thing her pictures did not depict however was how short she was. When she came to stand next to him he had to fully crane his neck down to look her in the eyes as she was at least a foot shorter than him.

“Hey, how are you?” She asked hugging him. Her face fit where his chest met his stomach.

“Good! How was the ride here?” He asked dumbly, his mind still felt a little mixed up.

“It was good," she giggled. He continued to stand there awkwardly for a moment waiting for her to get in line. "We don't have to wait out here silly, I am in charge of this thing!” That was when she grabbed him by his arm pulling him passed the small crowd of people, some glaring, as they made their way inside.

The music was blaring. He didn’t know how he was going to be able to hear her, especially if he was going to have to be craning his neck down to yell into her ear. She continued to drag him through and up to the bar where she pulled out a card from her wallet. It was laminated silver and looked like a pass of some kind and the bartender just nodded and waved his hand as an invitation to order. This was another part Phil couldn’t say he loved. He didn’t know if he was supposed to order something masculine. His most recent outings had been with Dan and other friends, and he had just ordered whatever he liked which was often a sugary cocktail. He didn’t have to think about it for too long though when she handed him a shot. He hated shots. They reminded him of college. Maybe that was what he needed though, a quick buzz.

“What is this?” He asked craning his neck down to yell in her ear.

“Expensive vodka, I get it for free since I promote,” she bragged and handed him the shot. He drank it quickly and it went down pretty smooth, as smooth as straight vodka can, and soon he was nervously rubbing his fingertips together again and waiting for that shot to hit him.

 

 

___

 

 

Dan couldn’t shut out the voices. At this point he wanted to call Phil but he couldn’t move from his position to reach for his phone. No matter how much he pressed his palms into his ears the noise only got louder and louder. Soon there was more music but this time it was house music ringing through his ears. It was as if his eardrums were the speakers. Could no one else hear what is going on? The noise was deafening. He had expected the cops to have shown up by now considering all the times they had knocked on the door because they were playing video games. Then suddenly he heard it. It was a females voice saying “Expensive vodka, I get it for free since I promote.” “What?” he asked aloud, but there was no answer. He got up and started pacing. What in the world was going on. He was also beginning to feel a weird buzzing in his head. his vision coming in a little blurry.

“We should dance,” the same female voice came through.

“I don’t want to dance!” he yelled to no one.

“Phil are you okay?” The same female voice asked worried.

What in the world?

 

 

___

 

 

“Phil are you okay?” Laura repeated.

“Yeah, yeah I just feel a little off I’m sorry. I never texted my flatmate that I made it here okay, would it be okay if I let him know… he is a worrier,” he joked. Really, Phil just wanted Dan to help. He felt so weird and he needed an escape now so he could get the hell home.

“Yeah not a problem!” And with that he was texting Dan.

 

                                                 Dan

 

 

                     I don’t know what is

                    wrong but I feel so

                    weird and I need to

                    come home! What

                    should I tell her?

 

 

When he looked back up at her, or rather down, she was grabbing his hand again and leading him to the side of the club through a crowd of people who kept bumping into every part of Phil. By the time they made there way to the side wall he was surprised he hadn't fallen down. She pressed him up against the wall with both hands on his chest. He felt the rough wood against his back through his thin shirt. A shocked noise escaped his lips, but he wasn’t sure she would be able to hear it. She was a lot stronger than Phil had thought, and he also had no fucking clue what was going on.

 

 

___

 

 

Dan felt his phone vibrate in his hand but he had a hard time reading Phil’s text. He was still pacing the lounge, now becoming more and more disoriented. It was as if a crowd of people were pushing in on him. It **was** because a crowd of people were pushing in on him. When he realized that he was in Phil’s head it all became extremely clear. He couldn’t see what Phil could see, hear his thoughts, or hear what he was saying, but he **felt everything**.

He could feel the ghost of a small hand in his. He could feel how Phil was becoming overwhelmed, and he felt it when he was abruptly pushed back barely catching himself on the arm of the couch.

He decided to lay on the floor for a moment. He had no idea how this was happening. He knew he needed to call Phil by the ever-present feeling in his heart that told him he really wanted Phil to call him. He wasn’t sure who’s thoughts were who's when suddenly he felt fingers ghosting again, this time at the back of his neck.

 

 

___

 

 

Laura was playing with the hair on the back Phil’s neck and it felt nice. really nice, almost too nice for how incredibly uncomfortable he was right now. Soon she was pulling his neck down so his head rested in her shoulder like a more intimate hug. He honestly probably looked like an emperor penguin with his young due to the height difference.

“You're very handsome Phil,” she mouthed right into his ear.

“Uh, thanks you are very pretty Laura," he somewhat shouted back. He was currently feeling two things, the first was an overwhelming feeling of discomfort, the second was a sense to continue to lean his face into her neck as she ran her fingers up and down the back of his.

He didn’t know when it had happened but his arms were now around her waste and she left a few small kisses to his clothed shoulder. She slowly made her way up with light pecks to his neck and then his jaw and then the side of his mouth and then he was kissing her, and gosh had it been a long time since he kissed someone.

 

 

___

 

 

Dan just lie there. He knew he should probably call Phil. ‘ _Hey Phil guess what, something weird is going on and I can feel everything you’re feeling.’ ‘Hey Phil, I can tell your uncomfortable.’ ‘Hey Phil, I am dying of a flesh eating bacteria tell that bitch you need to get home._ ’ He didn’t though. For the moment he was just going to enjoy it. Enjoy the feeling of lips on his, and hands around him, and just take and take. He could feel the exact moment she licked into his mouth, and the way her fingers now ghosted over his shoulders. Her approach was quick and a little forceful. The room was suddenly stifling. He couldn’t handle it much more, soon he sat up and removed his shirt only to lie right back down. He ran his hands gently up and down his stomach and chest almost like the ghost fingers. He groaned as a finger passed over one of his nipples and he wasn’t sure who’s groan it was when the feelings abruptly stopped. And that was when he realized, he was not only turning himself on, he was turning on Phil. He could feel Phil’s mouth too, feel exactly where his hands were on her waste. He could feel exactly how he was licking into her mouth as well.

 

 

___

 

 

Phil wasn’t sure if he wanted to be kissing her when he started. He had barely said anything to her and now here they were out in the open making out. Shit they were out in the open. Anyone could be filming them, or photographing them. He was going to pull away, he really was, and that was when he felt it. He felt a softness spread over his chest and stomach. It was slow building like tuning into a radio station, but soon he could feel them. They were hands, deft fingers making their way across his chest and down his stomach making the muscles clench. And then he felt it brush against his nipple and he groaned into Laura’s mouth.

He turned bright red and pulled away.

“I am sorry.” He looked at the floor. She lifted his chin to meet her eyes and she leaned back in to speak into his ear.

“Don’t be, you're so hot. This is a dream come true,” and that confused him. He was not on his A game. He was probably on his F game if he were honest with how weird he felt, and while he knew he could be a good kisser he wasn’t a dream come true.

“What do you mean?” He said into her ear. She grabbed the back of his neck again, and mouthed at the shell of his ear before saying

“You’re Phil Lester, People are going to be so jealous that I got to make out with you. I have followed you for like three years, I can’t believe you matched with me, I was 100% sure you were with Dan.” She tried to sound sultry, she tried to make it sound like a compliment, but Phil was freaked the fuck out. He felt his stomach drop and he needed to get out of there right now.

“I have to go,” and then he released her grip from him and rushed his way through the crowd bumping into just about everyone, but giving exactly zero fucks.

 

 

___

 

 

One minute Dan was loosing it, the next he was jumping up off the ground grabbing his cell phone to call Phil with Laura’s words still ringing in his ear as if she had said them directly to him.

 

*ring*

 

 

*ring*

 

 

*ring*

 

 

“ _Come on come on come on pick up Phil please please please_ …”

 

*ring*

 

 

“Dan!”

 

“Phil!”

 

“Dan I don’t know what is going on with me, I need help, Laura-“

 

“She is a fan, I know. Phil listen to me, you need to get in a car, or a bus, or on a freaking Segway and get the hell home now. Something is wrong,” he said exasperated.

 

“Dan how did you know that? I don’t understand, and I keep hearing things, and-“

 

“Phil listen to me,” Dan's voice was much softer now. He could hear that Phil was outside both in his head and over the phone. He tried taking calm breaths and laid down on the couch even though that was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. If he was comfortable it would help Phil feel comfortable. “It is me Phil. You are hearing me, you are feeling me. I don’t know how but we are connected right now in a crazy way. I want you to go lean up against something and tell me when you are there.” Phil made his way to a lamp post and leaned against it.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay Phil I need you to close your eyes and breath for a second. I am going to touch my right arm with my left hand okay. Three, two, one, do you feel that?” Dan ran the tips of two of his fingers up and down his arm. 

 

“Yes! Dan I feel that! what the hell?” Phil said both amazed and scared. 

 

“Okay so just know that it is me. I am going to go lay down in my room and make it dark and calm and quiet so you can get your thoughts together, and you need to get home so we can figure out what is going on,” and that was how Phil was able to manage grabbing a car to go home.

 

Dan went into his room and closed the door. He pulled down every shade, made sure every window was closed, turned off all the lights, and waited with his eyes closed and his heart still racing. 

 

 

___

 

 

He wasn’t sure how he made it, but he did. After Dan had gone to his room and made everything quiet it helped Phil a lot. He could still feel Dan’s worry which did not help his own, but he had made it, and for the first time all night, at least it was quiet in the space he was in. He made his way into Dan's room and opened the door and Dan reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp. Being in the same room made the feelings 10 times more. It felt like Dan could almost hear him. He wasn’t sure what to say. Phil was the first one to break the silence.

 

“I was thinking and we need to go back to when this first started happening. what was the first thing you felt?” He spoke quietly. Dan looked down thinking for a long time. What was the first thing? 

 

“I heard Brittany Spears, and thought it was a neighbor. Were you around someone listening to Brittany Spears?”

 

“The driver was listening to her. I heard The Crown theme. Wait! Dan did you watch The Crown without me?” Phil mocked offense poking Dan in the chest and instantly regretted it when he felt it himself. “Gosh this is so weird. What could be connecting us?"

 

Dan looked at Phil. He looked at his eyes and then at his shirt and his pants and then his eyes rested on Phil's feet. That was when he realized the only connection they currently shared was Dan’s black Allsaints shoes. Phil had never worn them before. 

 

“Phil it’s the shoes! Take of the bleeding shoes!” And Phil immediately went to unzip them and it wouldn’t budge. All four zips which were well worn with use over time were zipped tight and unmoving. He then tried to slip the shoe off but it didn’t budge. It was like his feet were in cement. He stuck his foot out to Dan. Dan tried his best again to no avail. “So it is definitely the shoes.” Dan said matter of factly.

 

“How do we get them off Dan? I can’t wear these forever!” And Dan could feel the panic rise in Phil. He reached out his hand and placed it on his shoulder. It was weird feeling the ghost of your own hand on your shoulder, but he needed to comfort Phil.

 

“We are going to figure this out okay,” and Dan wasn’t sure if they would.

 

“I feel like I am in Freaky Friday or something,” Phil smiled.

 

“Maybe that is it! Maybe we just need to learn a lesson, and once we learn it, presto, shoes are off.”

 

“What lesson is that? Why I should never date again?” Suddenly Phil felt the tiniest bit of pressure relieve from his feet. Dan could feel it too. Maybe it was all about feelings.

 

“Phil how do you feel?” Dan asked quickly.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Is there something about your feelings you are not telling me?” Dan felt his hope burst as Phil answered.

 

“No.” And he knew he was telling the truth because he could feel it. “What about you?” Dan suddenly felt a little nervous but he guessed he would tell Phil what he thought of his date.

 

“Phil I always feel weird when you go on dates. I really felt like this one was pointless, and I know why you went, and I probably would have too, but all of our dates are shit and we come back and go on with being busy. I worry sometimes you will finally find the one just as much as I hope you finally do. I get nervous sometimes that this will be the one to end the friendship, and the comfortable place I have built up with you will be gone. You will want to buy a new flat with a new person, and I will be left in my own flat alone.” At that the shoes loosened again, this time a considerable amount.

 

“Dan, I get nervous about that too. I didn’t really want to go to be honest, but I feel like I have to try right? That is what people our age are doing. They are going on dates, and hooking up, and having fun. Some friends are married and have children. I felt like I had to be apart of that. To be honest, I hate dating, and I always feel weird when you go on a date too. I never like who you pick,” And again the shoes loosened more.

 

“I don’t know what else to say. Want to try the shoes again? They don’t feel as tight,” Dan said wiggling his toes.

 

Phil tried all four zips again but none would budge, and he tried slipping them off and while they moved slightly, they still would not budge. Phil laid down on the bed. He was honestly getting tired and just wanted these damn things off. Dan laid next to him.

 

Dan couldn’t help but think back to the kiss with Laura, and he guessed also with Phil. He could remember the feeling of her mouth and he could feel Phil’s, and then he could feel his own lips. That was when he had a thought, and he immediately got nervous because what he was about to suggest was to get the damn shoes off Phil’s feet, but also could deeply effect or affect their friendship.

It was something Dan had thought about. He had wondered it over the years, but never brought it up because he didn't want to jeopardize what they had. He had honestly been thinking about it more again recently, but the fear of it all had pushed it down again into the recesses of his mind. 

 

“Dan what’s wrong? Don’t say nothing either, because I can feel that there is clearly something wrong,” and Phil turned to face Dan. They were still a good distance apart.

 

“There is something we could try, and it could remove the shoes, but it could also ruin our friendship and not even work,” he said very seriously. Phil wanted to make a joke about cutting them off, or his ankles for that matter, but he held back because of the look on Dan’s face, and because his heart beat now matched Dan’s perfectly.

 

“What is it?”

 

“We can touch Phil,” Dan said so quietly Phil was sure he wouldn’t have heard him if their brains were not currently connected. He was silent for a minute. He had thought about it before, very seldom, but had thought about it nonetheless. It had been a long time since Phil had done so much as cuddled another man but he had been with them. Dan had not. Dan had thought about it, even went on a date once, but to Phil’s knowledge he had never done anything.

 

“I am willing to try Dan, with conditions. I don’t care if these are my new feet, I don’t care if I have to cut my feet off at the ankle, I don’t care if it takes a long time for these shoes to come off, **if this is** how they come off, but I refuse to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. I will know, and I will be paying attention,” and he ran his fingers through his fringe to see Dan close his eyes for a moment at the shared feeling that he forgot in that moment was shared. “Have you ever been with another man Dan?”

 

Dan just shook his head no. Phil could feel embarrassment wash over him. He gave a small smile to Dan who's eyes were searching. Phil could also feel something warm in his heart, and he couldn’t tell if it was his heart or Dan’s.

 

“We take this at your pace then,” he said looking seriously into his eyes.

 

Dan faced Phil. they were separated by about a foot of space and Phil brought one shin up to touch Dan’s. It was so weird but grounding to feel the sensation both from his and Dan’s perspective. Phil extended his right arm out palm up and Dan began tracing shapes into his hand. It was more experimental than anything. Dan loved when people did this, and it was weird to feel the ghost of his own hand on his arm. He danced his fingers up Phil’s wrist and forearm eliciting a small shiver from Phil. He could feel it in his own body and he quickly removed his fingers, but he didn’t shiver himself.

 

“Can I hug you?” Phil asked after a while.

 

“Yes,” Dan smiled.

 

They both sat up with their legs crossed, knees touching. Soon they were hugging, well more embracing, and Phil rest his forehead on Dan’s shoulder. It was nice to relax against his shoulder, he was beginning to get a headache from all of this and his breathing felt like it was finally normalizing. It was also nice that Dan was near his same size. He didn't have to crane his neck awkwardly, Dan's body easily rose up to meet his own. Soon Phil’s grip loosened but his arms remained around Dan and he just stayed like that for a minute. Peace did not last long though because he could sense that Dan was nervous again and when he was about to say something, he felt dan shift to burry his nose into Phil’s neck, breath fanning over the area. That felt good, and Phil could tell that a lot of why it felt so good was because Dan really liked it, and then he placed the world's gentlest kiss just below Phil’s ear and Phil could feel a blush spread over Dan without having to see him.

Phil decided to make his hands an active participant again. He ran them up and down Dan’s sides trying his best to be soothing.

“Are you okay Dan?” He whispered. He didn’t receive an answer right away, just two more gentle kisses to his neck, and then one to his shoulder and then Dan was leaning back to look at him.

“Just feels nice, and a lot. Been holding myself back from something like this for a while. It is just a lot,” And he ran both hands through the shaved sides of Phil’s hair “happy it is with you,” he said taking in a deep breath. He began tracing the shape of Phil’s face with his finger tips and Phil closed his eyes. Fingers traced the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows, his hairline, his jaw, and then his right thumb swiped gently across his lips pushing his lower one down slightly before letting it bounce back into place. They both released a breath neither of them knew they were holding, trying to relieve some of the tension. 

Eventually Phil let his eyes flutter open again and he saw Dan staring back at him with barely a foot of space between them. A hand came back to Phil’s jaw and then Dan was leaning in and they were kissing. It was sweet and gentle and new. Phil felt dan's tongue tentatively brush his lips and then he was opening his mouth and they were kissing not unlike the way he had been kissing Laura, but this was so much better. Everything was heightened.

Dan could feel everything. He could feel his lips moving attached to his own body, and he could feel Phil’s lips on his, and he could feel the ghost of his lips on Phil’s. It was like everything they did ignited small fires to his skin. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed more. His body wanted one thing, to be one and all consuming.

“Please I need more,” and he wasn’t sure what more was exactly but he needed Phil to decide for him.

 

Phil pulled away and held Dan’s face in his hands and Dan let out a small whine. He felt the same desperation as Dan, but he had to be rational before he lost all rational thought.

“I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?” Phil needed to know. He needed to know that Dan trusted him with this uncharted part of his life.

Dan took a shaky breath “Yes, you can feel how much I trust you,” and he grabbed his hand from his face and placed it on his heart. “You need to let go, the more you let go, the more you can feel.” Phil continued to stare into his eyes for a few more seconds before closing his, trying to tune into the same frequency as Dan. Dan had done almost all of the touching, and it was his turn to touch.

His eyes shot open again and he brushed his hand through Dan’s hair, he could feel it so clearly on his own scalp, and then his lips were back on Dan’s, this time with more force. When he was licking at his lips to gain entry into Dan’s mouth he could feel it on his own lips on Dan's. He could feel what Dan liked and what he didn’t so quickly adjustments were made on both ends almost immediately. Dan hands were in his hair scratching down his back, and Phil could feel a desperation. He carefully pushed Dan back against the bed and even though he was on top looming over him his back felt supported. He laid the length of his body against Dan's and moved to kiss and suck at his neck eliciting a loud gasp.

 

Dan’s arms immediately wrapped around Phil. this was what he was needing, that all consuming feeling. One of Phil’s hands was stroking and tugging gently at his hair pulling his head over to expose more of his neck while the other was on his hip. He was licking and sucking and biting from his ear down to what he could reach of his collar bone and Dan wasn’t sure he had ever been worked up like this in his life. Phil licked a line from the hallow of his throat to his chin and then sucked down on the vein in his neck and he could feel him moaning causing a vibration while he did it making Dan cry out. His hands rested at Phil’s lower back gliding up and down pulling the hem of his shirt up and then dipping just his finger tips into the waistband of his jeans scratching his blunt fingernails back up again and it was so much and not enough at the same time because he felt that too, and he needed their bloody shirts off now.

“Uh-Fuck, Phil shirt, shirt,” he said pulling at the hem of his shirt.

 

Phil moved then to sit on Dans hips as he undid the buttons on his shirtwith shaking fingers. He was a right mess. He felt like he had love bites covering his neck but he knew there was none there, they were all on Dan clearly marked up. He was tempted to press his fingers into his throat. He was painfully hard. He hadn’t ever been desperate like this in his life, and most of the work was being done by himself. He liked having his neck kissed, but holy shit did Dan have a freaking thing for it. He had never felt so good in his life, and they hadn’t even taken their clothes off yet.

When he finally got it off he had Dan sit up to take his off. Phil wasn’t sure what he wanted to do next. He wanted Dan to know what it felt like to have an area of your body woken up by another person, but in order to do that Dan would have to act, and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

“Dan do you want to know why that was so good for me?” he asked almost groaning at the thought. He rested his forehead against Dan's.

 

“Why?” he asked breathless.

 

“Because it was so good for you. I like my neck kissed but not like that. I have never felt like that in my life, and if this experience is going to end tonight, I want you to know what it feels like to have something feel good that wouldn’t normally feel that way,” and he was nervous now.

 

“Like what?” he asked almost delirious.

 

“Are your nipples sensitive?” Dan's weren't, but he remembered what it felt like when he had accidentally brushed against his while Phil was kissing Laura.

 

“Not really, but your's are,” Dan grinned, and Phil was so happy he got the point.

 

Soon Dan was guiding Phil to take his place on the bed and Phil was aching for this. Dan quickly pecked his lips and then slowly started at the base of Phil’s throat leaving open mouth kisses all down the center of his chest. He wanted to tease him a bit. He kissed along the top of Phil’s ribs on one side and then slowly licked up to swirl his tongue around his nipple. Dan had to grab on to Phil’s sides for support himself and Phil could tell this was effecting him already. He loved this, seeing Dan fall apart, and it was something he didn’t know he was going to love. Suddenly Dan encased Phil’s nipple in his mouth and Phil arched his back and was groaning loud. He could feel a vibration against his chest that he realized was Dan moaning as well. After steadying himself Dan's hand was able to leave his side to gently rub over the other one. He bit down ever so gently and then quickly kissed across his chest to give the same attention to the other side. Phil was proper moaning, every time Dan would flick his tongue or gently bite down he could feel how much Dan was enjoying it, and that was the hottest thing in the world. Dan wanted to know what it would be like to suck on Phil’s neck in exactly the way he wanted. He slowly slid his way up kissing the shell of his ear and then taking the lobe gently in his teeth. Then after finding a good spot just below his ear he sucked hard and that was when Dan ground his hips down. Phil gasped, and Dan immediately stopped what he was doing.

 

“Ah Fuck!” Dan half shouted, and both hands came to rest palms down on Phil’s chest pushing himself up, effectively doing it again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… it was- it was just- just really intense.” Phil could feel it. He felt embarrassment wash over him immediately and it was not his own. He looked up to see Dan with both palms in his eyes.

He ran his hands up and down Dan’s thighs trying hard to take deep breaths but he was so worked up, he was going to have to use words.

 

“Dan please don’t be embarrassed. We can stop if it is too much, just please don’t be embarrassed. It is a lot for me too and I have done this before, but it has never felt like this. This is very intense, so please just look at me.” Dan looked at Phil, his face a dark shade of red.

 

“I want to keep going, it is just a lot, and I don’t know how you are keeping it together. I feel like I am falling apart. I was so loud, that was just embarrassing,” and he laid his head on Phil’s chest.

 

“I am having a very hard time keeping it together too," he began running his fingers up and down Dan's naked back. "Here I am, haven’t been with someone in a _minute_ , now that someone is you, and it is the best sex I have ever had in my life and we haven't even taken our jeans off yet. I can’t even take my jeans off because of the stupid shoes. I think we need to slow down, that or find a pair of scissors.” Suddenly Dan had a mischievous look in his eye that made phil nervous, and he jumped up and went to his desk searching.

 

“I really do want to continue, but maybe we should slow down a bit,” Dan smiled back at him.

 

"What are you doing?" Phil asked nervously.

 

"Looking for scissors Phil," Dan said laughing, not bothering to look back at Phil. 

 

"Dan these are my favorite jeans!" Phil whined. 

 

"We don't have to," he looked back suddenly nervous. Dan looked so innocent which did not help Phil's current situation. He leaned his head back groaning.

 

"Fine, fine, but you are buying me a new pair Daniel." 

 

By the time they got scissors They had both calmed down, barely. This was made none better by dan removing his joggers. Phil could feel how shy Dan had became from doing so and it made him feel the same. It was so weird to be back in that spot again, helping someone through their first time but also feeling like that person.

 

“You're really are beautiful Dan. I should have been telling you that like half hour ago, but you are,” and he pulled dan in-between his legs. He was sitting at the foot of the bed now and he had his hands back on his sides and left a gentle kiss in the center of his stomach, making Dan chuckle.

 

“Your pretty fit yourself,” he said and leaned down to kiss the top of Phil’s head. “Shall we cut you out of your jeans now?” He had a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“New pair Daniel, but yes.”

 

Dan had him lay back on the bed and then slowly cut up one side starting from the ankle. The process taking forever due to his left-handedness and the thick material, and then he moved to other side. Phil slowly shimmied the fabric off his body and then he lie there in just his pants, well and the bloody shoes.

Dan lay back down beside him. Phil slung one leg over him making sure to keep away from any vital areas and then grabbed his jaw and pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow this time. There was no force or urgency, but they could still feel everything. Phil's hand ran across Dan’s chest and stomach sometimes passing over his right nipple but for the most part just reveling in the soft sensation. When he got to Dan’s lower stomach he stayed there for a while, sometimes running his fingers under his waistband and rubbing soothing circles into his hip.

Dan was loving it, but soon it was time for more. He was so frustrated with himself for messing up everything the first time, but he liked this, it was soft, and slow, and gentle. He needed Phil to do the work, and he felt terrible about that, but he just couldn’t keep it together. He was also ready to fall apart, truly fall apart, with Phil.

Dan grabbed at Phil’s hip and leg pulling him closer, hoping that he would understand. Eventually he did.He brought their kissing to a gentle stop and then looked Dan in the eyes searching, but he already knew what Dan wanted because he could feel it. He straddled Dan’s hips again leaving a gentle kiss to his jaw and then slowly rolled his hips experimentally watching dan's face the entire time. Dan’s eyes closed and his head flew back, but no embarrassing noises came out and he was still functioning. He looked back up at Phil who's eyes were more black than they were blue.  He hadn’t moved again, and Dan bit his lip as he nodded his head, placing his hands on Phil’s butt urging him forward.

He started at a slow pace. The thin piece of fabric left little to the imagination and they were both painfully hard. It didn’t take long for Dan to start letting out quiet moans, and Phil kept his bottom lip firmly between his teeth. He felt like he was both so close and so far away from cumming. Dan’s hands eventually found there way into his pants and were firmly on his ass squeezing, urging Phil along. He leaned forward putting his nose in Dan’s neck and gently kissed there from time to time eliciting small whimpers.

“Off,” was all Dan could say through his breathing and he tugged at the elastic on Phil’s pants.

“Sure?” he breathed into his neck

“Yes.”

Phil lifted up slightly pulling down Dan’s pant’s and watched as his cock rested tight against his stomach. It was red and leaking and looked exactly how Phil felt. Phil pulled his down and fumbled to get them off around the shoes but eventually managed. _He was fucking in shoes, how ridiculous_ , but soon he was back up to Dan.

Phil had never known what people thought of his naked body. He had a few partners, and none of them complained, but to be able to get someones visceral reaction played through your own body was pretty amazing. It was an ego boost he never knew he needed. He smiled down at Dan and ran his fingers through his hair tugging the ends just a little because he liked the feeling and then he kissed down his chest and with cautious eyes took Dan’s dick in his hand.

“Oh, fuckin’ hell Phil!,” and yeah he had the same sentiment. He caught one of Dan’s moans in a kiss. He needed something grounding. He currently felt like he was downing, made only worse when he felt Dan take him in his hand and start stroking him slowly. His head fell into Dan’s shoulder not able to hold back any longer. He was breathing into his neck leaving kisses when he could, while Dan had his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. As he stroked up dan stroked down. There was not one part of them that wasn’t being electrified.

It hit them at the same time, a pull felt low in both of their stomachs. There was no need nor any time for a warning before they were cumming hard at the exact same moment. Names hung on both their lips and it felt like time had completely stopped.

Phil laid his body down against Dan’s. They were a right mess, sticky from sex and sweat, but for that moment he just wanted to hold him close. Phil was checking, but there was no worry, or fear, or embarrassment, but a feeling to match his own, love.

“I love you, no matter what happens, I love you,” Phil said into Dan’s neck like it was a secret.

“I love you too.”

 

 

___

 

 

“Phil we need to get up and try the shoes again.” They had been laying there for about 5 minutes.

“Can you do it? I don’t know if I can,” He said covering his face. He really didn’t want to shower with shoes on.

 

Dan knelt down on the carpeted floor in all his naked glory and held phil foot in one hand. He looked up at him anxious and then grabbed one of the zips and it slid down with ease, just as they had every time Dan had worn them. He unzipped the other zip and removed the shoe from Phil’s foot, moving to do the same to the other.

 

“This is the most backwards Cinderella story if I have ever heard of one,” And Dan touched his knee just to see if he could feel it himself and he couldn’t. It was something he would miss but was also glad to see gone. He was glad to have his body back.

 

“So we should probably talk ung-“ And Dan cut Phil off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have made edits to this work. I did not use a Beta, and do not use one on any of my works. I do not know anyone else in the Phandom personally, and I only have one friend who even knows I write fan fiction and they are completely off limits from ever reading what I write.
> 
> I hid a Buffy reference. I originally had it out there in the open, but I took that trope and threw it out the window. I love Buffy though so there is still one in there.


End file.
